Food and Gold (Betrayal in Antara)
Food and Gold is a shared inventory space used by the party in Betrayal in Antara. Unlike individual inventory, it holds certain items of the party's assets in one common inventory rather than distributed to individual characters. Overview The Food and Gold inventory holds the party's food and funds in a single inventory page, no matter how many party members there are. If a Food or Gold item is given to a party member, it is stored in shared inventory rather than the character's individual inventory. The page are 42 available inventory slots; if all slots are full, Food and Gold items cannot be taken or bought. If the party is in a Shop and sells items for more gold than can fit in their shared inventory, the excess will be placed in a Sack upon departure. During parts of the game when the party is separated, each half of the party has its own Food and Gold inventory. When the party recombines at the end of Chapter 7, the 84 slots in their combined Food and Gold pages are consolidated back to 42 and any excess is left in a Sack. Gold (Burlas) and Rations are the most common Food and Gold items, followed by perishable foodstuffs, which are eaten first but disappear after going bad if allowed to remain in inventory for too long. For Nudrations and Fatty Meat, see Quest Items. For beverages, see Potions. Inedible Items Burlas * Stackable up to 250 per shared inventory slot, with a maximum of 10,500 assuming nothing else in shared inventory. Automatically removed or added after accepted transactions in Inns, Taverns, and Shops. * Named after the city of Burlen. * Description: The shape, size, and Imperial portrait featured on the burla had changed many times in the Empire's history. Yet the coin's gold content, the foundation of the region's economic stability, remained constant. Nudberry Roots * Nonstackable. Obtained in: Buried Cache near Temple of Senaedrin; Cardone inn. * Description: The soft, thin end roots of the nudberry bush were hard to come by. The roots grew deep into the soil and were tenaciously difficult to remove. * Can be combined with 1 Ration pack to produce Nudrations, which are stored in individual inventory. Nonperishable Foods Rations * Nonperishable. Stackable up to 14 per shared inventory slot, with a maximum of 588 assuming nothing else in shared inventory. 1 per party member is used at 6pm every day once perishable items are exhausted. If one party member is wearing Henne's Horn, the amount of Rations that person consumes every day is halved. * Description: Character was never sure what s/he'd find inside these wrapped bundles, but dried fish, smoked meats, and roasted nuts were the most common. Whatever they held, it never spoiled. But it never tasted as good as fresh food, either. Perishable Foods Bread * Stackable up to 4 per shared inventory slot. * Description: The thick-crusted peasant loaf filled the stomach and helped stretch other provisions a little further. Cheese * Stackable up to 5 per shared inventory slot. * Description: Aged in the damp, cold caverns of the Asprezan coast, this semi-soft cheese had a sharp bite cherished throughout the Empire. Transport in sweltering caravan wagon beds only seemed to deepen its heady flavor. Fish * Stackable up to 6 per shared inventory slot. * Description: Character didn't care what type of fish it was, so long as it was edible. Grilled over an open campfire, it would make a welcome change of pace from the usual trail rations. Leg of Lamb * Stackable up to 4 per shared inventory slot. * Description: Even cold, the juicy meat looked delicious. Character could see the slits where the cook had inserted slivers of garlic, infusing the meat with a heavenly flavor. As far as s/he was concerned, you could never use too much garlic. Roast Chicken * Stackable up to 10 per shared inventory slot. * Description: Just thinking about the roasted chicken made his/her mouth water. Character could see the herbs and spices clinging to its skin and sniffed it appreciatively, savoring the aroma of basil, pepper, and parsley. Category:Betrayal in Antara Category:Items (BIA)